


Bonetown

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Decisions, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Past Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Post-Canon, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Tobio dropped his chopsticks, a sound of lowkey agony bursting from his throat. "Oh, god. I remember.""Hm?""I sent him dick pics."Tobio learns a valuable lesson about drinking and sexting. Or does he?





	Bonetown

**Author's Note:**

> something i rewrote from a saso fill for day 7 of [kagesugaweek](http://kagesugaweek.tumblr.com/) \- any prompt!

Tobio wasn't prone to hangovers, so he could only assume that last night had been _exceptionally_ bad. He rarely drank to excess, but while his memories of last night were fuzzy at best, he _definitely_ remembered drinking far, far too much.

It took him roughly three times longer than usual to get himself out of bed and dressed, spending so long in the shower that the water ran cold. When he staggered out of his room, finally dressed and cringing at the way his head felt as though it was full of peanut butter, Yamaguchi was sitting on the couch grinning at him.

"Hail the conquering hero!" Yamaguchi said, sitting up and raising his hand for a high five.

Tobio winced. "Not so loud."

Yamaguchi patted the seat beside him. "Come on. I made you coffee and omurice, because I am the best roommate in the world."

"You're okay," Tobio said, sinking down beside him. "Still too loud."

"I'm talking _really_ quietly."

Tobio groaned and put his head in his hands. "Fine," he mumbled, before lifting his head reluctantly and reaching for the bowl and chopsticks. "What did I do last night anyway?"

"You don't remember?" Yamaguchi said, looking at him in surprise. "I mean—you did drink a _lot_ , but wow. I would've thought it was pretty memorable."

Already busy shoveling food in his mouth, Tobio glanced over at him and scowled. "What was?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Yamaguchi said, grinning again. "Well, I wasn't there for all of it, but last I saw, you were grinding on Oikawa in the middle of the dancefloor."

Tobio dropped his chopsticks, a sound of lowkey agony bursting from his throat. "Oh, god. I remember."

"Hm?"

"I sent him dick pics."

—

Koushi woke late and rolled over to find that his phone had fallen off the bedside table. He tended to sleep through his phone vibrating; he had two different alarms set just for that reason, so it was little wonder when he picked it up and found that Kageyama had texted him eleven times the previous night.

_i had fun tonight_   
_i wanna c u again_   
_u asked me 2 send pics so_   
_[img]_   
_i still have my skool hoodie_   
_[img]_   
_looks good w nothin else on_   
_[img]_   
_[img]_   
_u like?_   
_send pics??_

Koushi almost dropped his phone in surprise. He'd run into Kageyama the previous night while they were both out with different groups of friends. More talkative than usual—probably thanks to the alcohol—Kageyama had been somewhat responsive to Koushi's flirting, but then they'd both gotten dragged away by their respective friends groups and nothing had come of it. 

Not to mention, he was fairly certain he'd seen Kageyama getting cosy with Oikawa later in the evening. Not that Koushi was one to judge.

 _surprised to hear from you_ , he replied  
 _surprised but pleased ;D_  
 _normally I only send pics after the third date but you look so good in that hoodie_  
 _[img]_  
 _what's on your mind, Kageyama-kun? ;)_

—

Tobio's phone went off several times, startling him out of the nap he'd drifted into while watching Yamaguchi play a video game. He read the messages from Suga with a dawning horror.

"Oh, no."

Yamaguchi glanced over. "What is it?"

Tobio winced. "I think I tried to sext Oikawa last night."

Yamaguchi burst out laughing. Tobio glared at him until he stopped.

"Well, that's not so bad!" Yamaguchi said at last. "You were practically humping him in the club last night. Just have sex, get it out of your system."

Tobio scowled at him. "You said nobody should ever hook up with their ex."

Yamaguchi made a dismissive noise. "I say all kinds of shit. Just take him to bonetown, make sure he knows what he's missing, then move on!"

"One problem," Tobio said, holding up his phone for Yamaguchi to see. On second thought, he probably shouldn't have done that, considering that Suga's photo was still front and centre, but at least he wasn't naked. He was sitting in bed, his hair rumpled and the sheets gathered around his hips. Topless wasn't so scandalous. Then his phone vibrated in his hand and Yamaguchi's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. 

"Oh, wow."

Tobio flipped the phone over and stared in shock at the new message from Suga. This one was _exceptionally_ scandalous, and was accompanied by an even more scandalous message.

"Well," Yamaguchi said, turning back to his game. "I guess that solves your problem. Bone that one instead."

"Tadashi."

"Maybe he'll even let you call him 'Tooru' in bed."

"Ugh."

With a backward scowl, Tobio retreated to his bedroom and flopped down on the bed. 

_we cud do that_ , he replied to Suga's last message.  
 _or i cud come over_

Suga's message was almost immediate.

_Come over_   
_;) ;)_

—

Tobio didn't often take advice from Yamaguchi. Partly because he gave a lot of bad advice, and partly just because Tobio wasn't the kind of person who did the type of things Yamaguchi thought were acceptable. 

But, he thought, as his back hit the door and Suga started scrambling to unbutton his jeans, Yamaguchi might just have been right about this one. 

"I've been thinking you all day," Suga growled, pushing Tobio's jeans down to his knees. "You in that fucking hoodie."

Tobio moaned as Suga started kissing and biting the side of his neck, while his hands fumbled to get Tobio's underwear down. 

"What about—" Tobio gasped, hips jerking into Suga's touch, "uh, coffee?"

Suga laughed breathlessly, and leaned up to kiss him again, letting his teeth linger. "I don't even drink coffee," he murmured, grabbing Tobio's bare hips and pulling them against his own. "But I'll buy you a fucking coffee machine if you let me suck your dick in the next thirty seconds."

Tobio groaned, fingers clenching in Suga's shirt. "I hate coffee."

With an impatient growl, Suga yanked Tobio's underwear down to join his jeans, and finally curled his fingers around Tobio's dick. 

"Oh, S-Sugawara-san," Tobio moaned, his head falling back against the door with a soft _thunk_. 

"Just Suga," Suga said, before applying his teeth to Tobio's neck again. "Or Koushi."

Tobio groaned and buried his fingers in Suga's soft hair. "Suga-san," he moaned, rocking up into Suga's fist. 

Suga laughed and began to work his way down Tobio's chest, tugging his shirt up with his free hand so that he could run his tongue over Tobio's nipple. 

"Tell me the truth," Suga murmured, his breath hot on Tobio's skin. "Did you really mean to text me last night?"

Tobio looked down and met Suga's warm brown eyes. "No."

Suga's face split into a grin. "I knew it. Is this a revenge fuck?"

Tobio blinked at him. "No."

"Oh really?" Suga asked, running his fingers down Tobio's chest and then dropping to his knees. "I wouldn't mind." He ran his tongue over the head of Tobio's dick, reaching around to grab his ass with the other hand. "But I'd rather know where I stand."

"I—was trying to text my ex," Tobio gasped, letting his head fall back against the wall again. Suga's mouth was warm and soft around him, sinking deeper. "But that—would've been bad." He carefully reached up and tangled his fingers in Suga's hair again, and Suga moaned appreciatively. "I'm glad I got you instead."

Suga made a pleased noise in his throat, fingers clutching at Tobio's hips more tightly. Their eyes met, Suga holding his gaze while he swallowed Tobio's dick right to the back of his throat. Tobio felt himself shiver, already close to coming; his fingers tightened in Suga's hair, and Suga sucked him hard before releasing him.

"Not yet, Tobio," he said, wiping his face on the shoulder of his t-shirt, and grinning. "How about we go to my room and see if I can help you forget about that ex of yours?"

Tobio nodded fiercely. "Will you—would you fuck me? Please?"

Suga got to his feet and kissed Tobio on the mouth. "When you ask so nicely, how can I refuse?" 

—

Thirty minutes later, Koushi was balls deep in Kageyama and thanking every higher being he could think of that Kageyama had sexted the wrong person.

"Suga-san," Kageyama moaned, fingers clenching in the sheets either side of his head. His mouth was open and panting, and he was flushed from his cheekbones all the way down to his navel. He rolled his hips, thighs squeezing Koushi's waist tightly. "F—fuck."

Koushi grinned and drew back slowly before driving back into him. Kageyama groaned, long and low.

Koushi leaned forward, resting one hand on the headboard to hold himself up, and kissed Kageyama's hot cheek. "Good?" he murmured.

Kageyama nodded. He caught his arm around Koushi's neck and dragged him into a sloppy kiss, both of them moaning against each other's lips. 

"So good," Kageyama slurred, arm falling to the side again. He groaned, and licked the corner of his mouth, eyes falling shut. "So much better—"

Koushi grinned and straightened up again, spreading his knees to give himself better leverage. "Better than...?" he wheedled, slowing his thrusts, and drawing back until just the tip of his cock was still inside. 

"Suga-san—" Kageyama groaned, trying to push against him. "Please—"

"Better than what, Kageyama?"

Kageyama whined. 

Koushi grinned at him. He started to push in, just a little, then pulled back again, and repeated the motion a few times until Kageyama was sobbing and trying to wriggle down onto his dick. "Better than your ex?" 

" _Yes_ ," Kageyama snarled, reaching for him. "So fuck me already."

Laughing, Koushi gave in and pressed Kageyama down into the mattress, mindless of the bruises they were both going to be wearing the next day.

—

Tobio woke late the next day feeling impressively sore, and with Suga's arm wrapped loosely around his waist. He shuffled out of bed carefully, wincing a little, and picked up his phone on his way to the bathroom.

_yoohoo~ tobio-chan!_   
_you never texted me so I assume something ~extremely important must have come up_   
_but here's a little treat to jog your memory_   
_[img]_

Tobio frowned. In the photo, Oikawa was wearing Tobio's old uniform school jersey and nothing else, which was apparent given how small the jersey was on his broad shoulders and soft stomach. He looked good, but the sting of missing him had been well and truly fucked out of him, and Tobio closed the messenger client without responding. 

Suga was waiting for him when he returned, sleepy and grinning as he wrapped himself around Tobio once more. 

"I hope you're not thinking about leaving yet," he mumbled. 

"I can stay," Tobio said, thinking of the embarrassing welcome he was probably going to get from Yamaguchi on his return. "Uh—I don't think I can go again though."

Suga snorted and cuddled closer. "Yeah, well, maybe you can top next time." He slid his fingers down Tobio's arm and made a soft, curious sound when he found Tobio's phone still clutched in his fingers. 

"Ah—I had a text," Tobio admitted, his ears getting hot. "From my ex."

Suga lifted his head and gave Tobio a mischievous smile. "Can I see?"

Tobio considered for all of half a second before handing the phone to Suga.

"Ooh," Suga murmured, scrolling to read the messages. "Scandalous." He flashed Tobio an evil look. "Want to send him something back?"

"Uh—"

"Come on," Suga said, pulling him closer and lifting the phone above their heads. "Smile!"

—

Tooru was on his way back from the gym when he got Tobio's message. 

_Finally_ , he thought, glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody could see his screen before swiping to open it. 

"Mother fucker," he hissed, when he opened the message and got an eyeful of Tobio tucked up in bed with one of his old school friends, both of them naked and covered in love bites. 

Tooru didn't throw his phone across the street, because he'd been trying his hardest lately to be a mature adult. But that really took the cake. 

_Iwa-chan,_ he wrote, opening up a new message. _you won't BELIEVE what Tobio-chan did now_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [my kagesuga fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=836530&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1501660&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
